youtube university
by amys fangirl world
Summary: Amelia is a new student at YEI YouTube education institution. where she meets Dan, Phil and the Janoskians.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This was it the morning that would make or break me, the first day out my new boarding school. It was already half way through term, which meant everyone already knew everyone. Plus it wasn't your average school, oh no, that would have been much easier. This was a school for people aged 16 to 26, so more of a college really and being 16 I was going to be one of the youngest there. As well as that a very special entry requirement was needed to be excepted to this prestigious school, You had to have 100,000+ subscribers on YouTube, hence why I am starting so late. I just reached 100,000 a month ago and I was immediately contacted by the head master of the school Mr Simons.

*flashback*

I scrolled down tumblr occasionally reblogging funny Gifs and fandom references when an e-mail came through to my phone.

Dear Ms Amelia Chambers (Amysfangirlworld),

We are pleased to inform you

that you have been granted a place a YEI (YouTube Education Institute). We realize that by the time you make your way to us it will already be half way through the term when you join us, however we feel you will be the perfect addition to our school. Please e-mail us back with your answer within the week and congratulations on 100,000 subscribers.

Yours faithfully,

Mr Simons

Headmasters YEI

I closed tumblr and logged on to YouTube to make sure the e-mail was in fact legit. As soon as I saw my subscriber count I screamed and pinched myself. My mom ran to my room, frying pan at the ready.

"Amelia what's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?" she questioned out of breath from running up the stairs and into my room.

"Nothing's wrong mom, in fact everything is great. I just got 100,000 subscribers on YouTube and a scholarship to an absolutely brilliant school!" I squealed

"Oh well done sweetie, that's amazing" she enthuses

*end flashback*

I checked my reflection in the window, same straight and dull dirty blonde hair as always but at least I was happy with my outfit for once, I had chosen to where my light blue skinny jeans and a blue and white striped top with panels cut out and covered with white netting and of course for shoes my trusty old sandels. I headed inside the main reception and walked up to the man behind the desk. I was shaking with nerves, what if it was all fake? What if nobody liked me? What if I…

"Erm miss?" the man behind the desk asked trying to get my attention.

"Sorry" I replied quietly. Great I had already messed up. "I'm Amelia, I'm meant to be starting here today." The man clicked some files on the computer and with every second that ticked by I became more and more anxious.

"Ah yes, here you are" he smiled I breathed a sigh of relief. "Here is your dorm key and your time table. Let me just ring for someone to show you around. If you would like to take a seat in the seating area over there please" he gestured to a small and colourful seating area in the corner of the room and I happily went sat in a bright green, overstuffed armchair, that I couldn't help thinking would be great for curling up and reading in.

Moments later a tall boy appeared at the main desk, but I had no way of telling if I knew him as he had his back to me. Yet even the back of his head seemed very familiar. It didn't surprise me though seeing as everyone here was fairly famous on YouTube.

"Um… hello" oh great I got caught up in my thoughts, again. I glanced up and standing In front of me was the Danisnotonfire.

"Oh… um… hi" I managed to stutter out.

"Amelia, right?" I nod and he flashes me his adorable smile. His dimples were ten times cuter in person. "I'm Dan, Danisnotonfire on YouTube and-"

"I know who you are" I cut through with a sudden burst of confidence "I mean you're practically YouTube royalty, what with over 1.6 million subscribers and all" I gushed. He smiled again (a smile I had no doubt would always make me melt no matter how many times I saw it) and offered me his hand to help me up.

"I'm hardly royalty" he chuckled

"Yeah but still, you're extremely famous" I smile.

"I suppose so but anyway, let's get going so we can be done by lunch, you can sit with Phil and I until you meet some other people." With that we took off down a long hallway and out of a door at the back of the building. I'm glad Dan chose then to go otherwise I would have been reduced to a fangirling mess over being able to eat lunch with him and AmazingPhil.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The gardens were truly beautiful even though there were no flowers. There were massive trees with small benches beneath the branches, fountains and there were even a few tree houses. There were two large buildings on either sides of the garden, the dorms presumably.

"Which dorm are you in Amelia?" Dan enquired.

"Erm… fi and please call me Amy" I reply

"Okay **_Amy_**" he said stressing my name "that's my dorm too and it's that one" he pointed to the building on the right and headed towards it.

The inside of the building was amazing; there was a fully stocked canteen with lots of tables. There was a large, colourful lounge area with a large TV, a pool table, four settees a book shelf filled with classics and a small fireplace with beanbags surrounding it also there was a computer room filled with the latest most high-tech gadgets like IPod's and MacBook's. It was breath taking.

"Which room are you in?" Dan asked me. I shuffled through some papers in my hands till I found my key.

"37" I responded

"That's good as there are some really cool people down that corridor"

"Oh cool let's go then, I need to set up some stuff so I can get a video done later I also want to vlog the rest of the day"

"This way then." Dan said grabbing my hand and running up some stairs at the back of the building. I laughed and ran with him up to the third floor. I looked at the doors to the rooms and they had all been decorated differently.

"Dan? Why are all the doors decorated differently" I asked.

"Because you have to decorate your own door, see if you can guess which youtuber each room belongs too"

"well okay" I accepted the challenge "okay so 30 has a thick rimmed glasses and the words professional fangirl written on it so that has to be Tyler" I guessed

"Ding ding ding" Dan yelled. I chuckled and continued.

"31 has lots of cute things doodled on and a large Z in the middle so it has to be Zoe" Dan nodded and I moved on "okay 32 is too easy its Troye"

"What makes you say that?" Dan asked

"it is a giant mural of Beyoncé, Dan" I laughed " 33 has Carrie's end screen, 34 has a rocket ship so that s PJ, 35 is very glittery so that is Louise and 38 is a giant lion so hmm wonder who that is" I state sarcastically.

, Dan chuckled and I continued "37 is mine and that leaves 39 and I'm guessing by the absolutely adorable grin on your face that one's yours" I laugh.

"Haha yep all correct, now let's go get you all set up" I opened the door to find a medium sized room with a double bed, a desk and a wardrobe. It wasn't much but I loved it, the walls were bright purple and there was a small bathroom of to the side that had purple tiles matching the walls in the main room. Wow this is going to be cool living without my parents for once.

I opened my camera bag that was sitting on my bed. They must have brought everything up that I left in reception. I turned on the camera and began to vlog.

"Helllooo internet, how's you doin? I have finally moved into YEI and I am here in my new room with the one and only DANISNOTONFIRE" I turned the camera to Dan to see him pulling a really stupid face. We sat messing about for a while until I turned the camera off for a while.

We headed off towards the main school building.

"So okay which lessons are you taking" Dan enquired

"English, psychology, chemistry, ICT and media"

"They are all in the west side of the school, so that is this way" he walked off to the left and down another long corridor." So ICT and media are here" he pointed into a large room of very expensive looking equipment and then carried on down the corridor. A short way down we stopped again.

"This is Phycology." We then headed up a staircase and into a large open space. "Over there is the Chem lab" he pointed to the left "and over there is English" he pointed to the right.

"Come on lets go back to the dorm and get some lunch" he grabbed my hand and we walked back to the canteen in the dorm.

"How does pizza sound?" he asked

"Brilliant" I smiled. Dan went off to cook a frozen pizza and I sat down at one of the tables. Dan was really nice; I thought people like him would just ignore me completely. I mean he is practically famous. He was probably only nice because the school asked him to but I couldn't help thinking we would be really close although that could be my imagination running away from me.

"Bon appetite" Dan said in a really bad French accent causing me to giggle. We ate the pizza in a comfortable silence and once we had finished I went to edit the video I had filmed earlier with Dan, in the computer room. Once finished I quickly uploaded it and a bell rang.

"Looks like everyone will be back in a minute. But I don't want to give up my time with you yet" Dan blurted out I blushed and he took my hand dragging me upstairs.

"You know I have to meet everyone at some point" I giggled

"At some point but not now" he said pulling me into his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Dan, you in there?" a voice called through the door. Dan put his finger to his lips signalling me to be quiet.

"Yeah, I don't feel well. It's a mess in here. I will be fine, I'll see you in a bi Phil." He yelled back. I got up from where I was sitting and walked towards the door, Dan tried to grab my hand but I was too quick I opened the door to a worried looking Phil.

"Hi I'm Amy, I'm new Dan tried to kidnap me" I smiled

"Nice to meet you I'm Phil" he smiled at me then looked over my head at Dan "Dan you really shouldn't kidnap people on their first day he said seriously making me giggle. Dan stuck out his tongue got up and dragged me back into the room, Phil following closely behind.

"So Amy, where are you from?" Phil asked.

"I'm from a crappy little town in the west midlands that is filled with idiots and sluts. It's an absolute hole. That's why I'm so glad I'm here it's amazing, even though I have only met you and Dan." Phil turned and glared at Dan but Dan just shrugged.

"She's pretty cool I wanted her to myself" I internally fangirled, Dan thought I was cool

"Come on Amy let's go introduce you to some others." Phil said dragging me out of the room. "EVERYONE COME OUT OF YOUR ROOMS" he yelled and 6 heads poked out different doors.

"What is it Phil?" Zoe asked. He pulled me out from behind him and I blushed.

"This is Amy the new girl. Dan has been hiding her all day" I blushed again and he glared back at Dan who was now standing in the doorway to his room. I greeted everyone and then they all went back into their rooms leaving me with Dan and Phil.

"Now Dan didn't you promise I could eat with you and Phil today?" I asked.

"Hmm I believe I did" he laughed.

"Come on then let's go get food" Phil said walking towards the staircase. We ate pasta and stayed up laughing and talking until 11pm when I finally decided I should go to bed as I was starting school the next morning. I said good night to the boys and headed to my room. I quickly checked my social sites seen as I hadn't been on any all day. I reblogged a few things on tumblr then switch to Facebook to find friend request from everyone I met today and a message from Taylor, my only friend from back home. She was youtuber as well and she was quite popular but hadn't hit 100,000 yet. She is also two years older than me making her 18; we went to girl guides together, it's how we met.

Taylor: Yo bitch how's YEI, missing me yet? x

Me: it's awesome, can't wait for you to reach 100,000, but for now I guess I will just have to live with my new bestie Danisnotonfire ;)

Taylor: you are joking right? AMELIA ELIZABETH CHAMBERS TELL ME YOU ARE JOKING!

Amy: nope you have been replaced Hun :p

Taylor: I just want to know…. Is Phil as hot in person?

Amy: Ah yes sorting your priorities. But yes, yes he is x.

Sorry Hun I have to go now speak to you tomorrow :) x night

Taylor: Fill me in tomorrow night ;) x.

I shut Facebook and went on to YouTube to check on today's vlog. 200,000 views! I had never had such a popular video before. I went to the comments to see lots of things like

"OMG DAMY I SHIP IT SO HARD!" and "ha-ha love you and Dan together so much do more collabs!" I laughed and responded to some saying we were just friends then turned off my laptop and went to sleep. Today was really interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Okay this was it, my first lesson, I had Chemistry. I was pretty good at science so I should be alright. I put on the outfit I had chosen for the day, a cute turquoise tank top with a Pikachu in the middle and light blue skinnies. I applied a layer of eye liner and backcombed the underneath of my hair, put on my converse and left. I locked my door I turned and ran straight into Dan.

"Well good morning to you too" he chuckled, flashing me his adorable smile.

"Sorry Dan" I blushed "what lesson you got?"

"I'm TA-ing this morning, I'm in chemistry" he replied

"Awesome that's where I am" I smiled.

"Then allow me to escort you there" he said picking me up and putting me over his shoulder then carrying me down stairs.

"Dan Hun?"

"Yes Amy"

"You know I can walk right?" I laugh

"Yes" he answers but continues carrying me I just laugh

"Can we grab an apple or something on the way out? Also this is getting uncomfortable can I have a piggyback if you insist on carrying me?" I aske

"Sure" he walks over to the fruit bowl and puts me on the counter. "Okay grab your fruit and hop on" he says turning his back to me I laugh and climb on.

On the way to chemistry we got a few weird looks from a few people but as it is a youtuber school after all they're all use to it. Once we reached the lab Dan finally put me down and we walked into the room. I went and sat in the only available space in the room, next to the one and only Luke Brooks. Luke had been my youtuber crush for a while so this could be interesting.

"Hi, I'm Luke Brooks" he said extending his hand. I took it trying to look as calm as possible.

"Amy, Amy Chambers, I arrived yesterday" thankfully I sounded a lot calmer than I felt. I sat down and the teacher started the lesson. He was rambling on about acidic qualities, when a note landed in front of me. It read: _do you need any help catching up I can help you later tonight? _It was from Luke. I nodded and then turned back to the front, Dan was pulling a stupid face at me from behind the teacher and it took all I had not to laugh. The next thing we had to do was get into pairs for an experiment. I looked around and saw everyone instantly making eye contact with a friend, everyone except me that is. I had given up all hope when I got tapped on the shoulder.

"So Chambers, need a partner" Luke grinned.

"Don't you already have a partner?" I asked

"Yeah, you" he retorted cockily.

"You're on then, Mr Brooks" I smiled, having no idea where this sudden bout of confidence came from. We started the experiment but it didn't go very well because we weren't really paying attention so the teacher sent Dan over to help us.

"Hey Danny" I giggled; he gave me a weird look and then chuckled.

"Amy, you know you are meant to actually add the chemicals right?" he said trying to keep a straight face. Luke and I just looked at each other and burst out laughing

"Whoops" I laughed. After a while we managed to get the experiment finished and the class ended. Dan and I were walking back to the dorm when suddenly I was lifted again

"Dan Hun, is going to become a habit of yours?" I ask.

"No I just really want to show you somewhere" he answers.

"Then why can't I walk?"

"Because" was all he said. He got to the base of a large tree at the very corner of the garden, a very empty corner.

"Dan? Why is this part of the garden so bare?" I enquire

"Because no ever uses it except me and now you. Come on we are going into the tree house but I don't want to carry you encase I drop you." I clambered up the ladder and into the tree house. The inside was breath taking Dan had obviously decorated it himself.

"Wow Dan this is really cool. Who else knows about this space?" I ask.

"No one, just you and I." he answered

"Seriously? Not even Phil?" I asked shocked that no one else knew about such an amazing space.

"Not even Phil" he confirmed.

"Then why did you show it me? We have known each other for like a day"

"Yeah, but it feels like I've known you forever." He responded. I went and sat on the large bean bag in the corner of the tree house and just talked.

"Dan I'm sorry I have to go meet Luke he said he would help me catch up in Chemistry" I apologized.

"I could have helped you" he said quietly.

"I know that but he offered and to tell you the truth, he is one of my youtuber crushes" I laughed and winked but I could have sworn, for a fraction of a second, I saw his face fall.

"Wait, one of the? Who are they others?" he asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"All in due time Daniel" I laugh and with that I climb out of the tree house and head to Luke's dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked up to Luke's dorm. He lived in Wi on the other side of the garden (get it Wi-Fi, I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything). He lives at number 29 on the fourth floor. His door was decorated in bright colours with so many things, it was really busy so I couldn't depict anything but it still looked really cool, like what I imagine his mind would look like. I knocked on the door and it was opened immediately.

"Hey" a very flustered looking Luke said.

"Hey, what have you been up to?" I raised my eyebrow suggestively

"Nothing like that, that's a very twisted mind you've got there" he smirked "if you want to know I was working out."

"Okay, sure I believe you." I winked and walked past him to sit on his bed. "So catch me up the Lukey, what have I missed in chemistry" he made his way to his desk and I lay back on his bed.

"Right so you haven't missed that much to be honest it will only take you a couple of hours to catch up." He turned round to look at me "you made yourself comfortable then?"

"Sorry your bed just looked comfortable" I sat back up and looked down.

"No honestly it's fine" he said lifting my chin. "Your far to pretty to be looking down so much" he winked, making me blush. We sat for a good few hours until we had caught up on section one, which meant I only had two more sections to catch up on left.

"Jesus Christ look at the time, maybe you should get going" I glanced at my watch, he was right, it was eleven at night.

"Alright I will see you later then Luke." I got up to leave but Luke grabbed my hand.

"Can I have your number" he blurted out "I mean so we can arrange to study again or something" I giggled and blushed. I wrote my number on a nearby post it note and stuck it to his head, and then I left and ran back to my dorm. You know out of my three YouTube crushes I never thought I would meet any of them and now I have met them all in the space of a day. I walked in to the dorm and was about to go up into my room when I heard Dan and Phil in the kitchen and thought I would go and say hi.

"I don't know Phil she likes someone else she told me herself" Dan said sounding very defeated. I stopped outside the door, I knew I shouldn't but I wanted to know who Dan was talking about.

"Dan calm down, you haven't known her that long and she said it was **_one _**of her **_YouTube crushes_** she could have more and they are only crushes Dan." Phil said trying to console Dan. I didn't want to eavesdrop anymore for some reason Dan liking someone made me kind of sad, it's probably just because he is sad, we are just friends after all. I headed into my room and got ready for bed I didn't bother checking online I hit my mattress and passed out straight away.

_*dream*_

_I stood in the middle of the crowded ballroom alone. I was wearing a straight purple gown that fell to the floor. Two men were approaching the place where I stood; one man was quite clearly Luke. He smirked at me and I giggled and blushed it was almost impossible for me to not and to top it all off he was in a tuxedo. However the other man had a familiar air about him yet I couldn't find a name. He looked gorgeous in a suit and his smile made me shiver. He was about to reach me, when I was suddenly whisked in the other direction by Luke. I looked over Luke's shoulder as we danced around the floor to see the familiar stranger frown and start to turn away defeated._

_*end dream*_

_A/N_

_sorry it's so short i had an exam today and wanted a chapter up _


	6. Chapter 6

It was now Saturday and my first week had gone fairly well, I had even managed to make a few girlfriends. Don't get me wrong the guys were hilarious but they were guys after all. I still haven't found out who exactly Dan was on about that night though, he seemed fine when he was around me anyway so I just let it drop. As for Luke he had helped me catch up on all my chemistry and we have been talking and texting non-stop ever since. Today I was heading into town with Carrie and Taylor is coming to see me for the weekend. We are meeting her at kings cross train station and then we are heading to Oxford Street. She won't shut up about how she is going to finally meet all the youtubers she stalks; it's quite funny actually because a week ago that was me getting ready to come to YEI.

I walk in the kitchen to find Carrie already there eating her breakfast.

"Good morning Carrie" I sing cheerfully

"Good morning Amy" she sings back. I grab an apple from the fruit basket and wait for Carrie to finish her breakfast.

"So does your friend know I'm coming to?" she asks.

"No but she adores you, I just want to see her fangirl" I laugh.

"Well then we better get going then." She then links her arm through mine and pulls me along with me. We fill the trip to the station with idle chatter and we soon arrive at the station.

"Come on her train isn't due for five minutes lets go get a coffee" Carrie suggests.

"I don't really like coffee" I state. Carrie turns to look at me as if I have said something blasphemous. "I'll come with you though I could do with a drink"

"how can you not like coffee" she asks astounded

"I don't like any hot drinks, not even hot chocolate" I watch as Carrie stands there doing an excellent impression of a fish. Eventually I just drag her with me to the coffee stall and she snaps out of her weird trance. We sit at a table and Carrie continues to ask me questions about my eating habits until I receive a text from Taylor

Taylor: I'm heerreee

Me: in the coffee shop…

Carrie and I wait for Taylor to turn up; she is about my height so usually she isn't hard to spot especially because she wears the most ridiculous heels possible. I glance over at Carrie to see her rifling through her bag

"Have you lost something Carrie?" I ask curious as to why her head was inside her bag.

"You said she was a fan, I was looking for hopeful pin and I think… I've found one" she pulls out a purple dragon pin and puts it on the table just in time for me to hear a gasp come from the side of me.

"Hey Taylor, this is Carrie, Carrie this is Taylor." I introduce them Carrie looks at her and a spark of recognition flashed through her eyes

"Amy, I didn't realise that you meant Taylorsimagination, I watch her videos" Carrie said excitedly getting up and walking over to Taylor, handing her the pin. Throughout all of this Taylor was speechless, which is a very rare occurrence with Taylor. I couldn't help but laugh as Carrie commended her on her videos; she looked like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Come on guys we should get back to the dorm and drop of her bags so we can go shopping" I managed to stop laughing long enough to snap Taylor out of her trance and we got going. When we reached the dorm we bumped into Dan, for me that happened to be literally.

"Hey Dan, this is Taylor" I introduce him.

"Hey Taylor nice to meet you" he holds out his hand for her to shake but she has frozen again.

"Taylor, Hun, if you keep freezing they will all think you are weirder then you actually are and I will stop introducing you to them" I told her sternly and she unfroze straight away shaking Dan's hand.

"Hi Dan. I'm Taylor… where's Phil?" Taylor asked looking around

"Ah yes, as always Taylor sorts out her priorities." I laugh. "She has a rather large crush on Phil you see" I say as I duck under Taylor's hand. "Now, now there is no need for violence" I chuckle. "Come on you can meet Phil later, lets get your bag upstairs so we can go out"


	7. Chapter 7

We had spent the whole day shopping around London. Talking about random things, turns out Carrie and Taylor have a lot in common, despite Taylor's tendency to be a grade A biatch sometimes. I mean I love her and everything but she is a self-admitted bitch. However they were getting on so well it left me with a lot of time to think about things, or a thing. Luke had been the main figure in my thoughts lately, he is talented, cute, fearless, cute, nice and did I mention cute?

"Amy? Earth to Amy!" Taylor yelled through my thoughts.

"Huh, what, sorry I was daydreaming"

"I just thought I would tell you your phone has been buzzing like crazy for the last five minutes" she sighed. I checked my phone to see three texts and everyone was from Luke, I guess if you think about someone enough things happen.

Luke: Hey, Chambers what are you up to for the rest of today

Luke: I mean I know you were doing things with Carrie and your friend Taylor but I wondered if you wanted to meet up.

Luke: I mean if you want to you don't have to of course but if you want to we could go get dinner or something at 7

I checked my watch to see what time it was, 5:00pm. I have just enough time to go home and get ready.

Me: sure where are we going?

"Um, guys I need to go Luke wants me to meet him, for, um some Chemistry catch-up and I completely forgot" I stammered out trying to think of an excuse to bail.

"Aimz I love you and all but you can't lie to save your life, also which Luke?" Taylor called me out

"Fine I don't want to ditch you but I think I just got a date" I confessed

"Wait with Luke Brooks, Hun you have been trying to get him to ask you out for the past week, go and ditch us, we are heading back now anyway." Carrie squealed.

"Wait, Luke is _the_ Luke Brooks? Why am I only hearing about this now? " Taylor complained just a my phone buzzed again

Luke: I'm in the mood for a burger how does TGIF's sound?

Amy: sounds great see you later x

We reached the dorms fairly quickly and we all headed into my room.

"Taylor, am I okay to leave you alone with all these youtubers?" she grunted a response so I took it as a no. "Okay then, Carrie what are you up to tonight?"

"Sorry I have to film a new video with Alex otherwise I would keep her company." She apologised.

"No it's fine I know someone who is always free" I smile "come on Taylor"

"Amy, that's your evil smile, where are we going, who are you leaving me with?" I smirked and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Dan appeared.

"Danyuuulll? You know you love me? Can you watch Taylor tonight? I'm going out and don't want to leave her alone" I asked

"She doesn't trust me to be around famous youtubers" Taylor explained.

"Yeah sure you know me I never have anything planned ever" Dan smirked

"Thanks Dan you're a life saver" I say pulling him into a hug and whispering into his ear "if you want to freak her out introduce her to Phil" I pull back to see him with a smirk on his face and Taylor looking at us weirdly "right I have to go Taylor stay here with Dan I will see you in a bit" I pushed her into Dan's room, then went back across the hallway into my own to get ready for my date with Luke.

"So who did you give Taylor to?" Carrie asked when I got back.

"Dan, I knew he wouldn't have any plans for tonight, he never does"

"you know I swear that boy would do anything for you" Carrie said quietly so she didn't think I would hear. "Anyway I better get to Alex's, have a great night Amy" she hugged me and then left leaving me to prepare for my date.

A/N

I'm really sorry this sort of sucks i couldn't think of anything

please leave reviews and such i need the critique


	8. Chapter 8 Taylor's pov

"So Taylor, what do you want to do this evening?" Dan asked me.

"I don't know what can we do?"

"Well the guy next door to me just borrowed my Thor DVD and I remember Amy saying something about it being your favourite film, so you could go get that if you want" Thor was my favourite film at the minute for many reasons: 1. The plot was good, 2. The villains story line was fascinating and 3. Tom Hiddleston. Come on, I am only human; of course Hiddles is a reason.

"Okay sure" I got up from where I had been sitting on Dan's bed and walked next door to get the DVD, the door was decorated with a lion that seemed familiar, all the doors were decorated differently but no one had explained why. I knocked on the door and waited for the owner to appear. I probably should have asked Dan who it belonged to before just barging over, well it was too late now that person was opening the owner was opening the door, the owner was Amazingphil. He looked rather shocked to find an 18 year old girl standing outside his door.

"Hello can I help you?" he asked, I stood shocked for a few moments before shaking it off. I heard laughing from behind me. Dan.

"Sorry, Phil this stunned mess is Taylor, she is Amy's friend and a really big fan of yours" Dan tells Phil. I stay as still as humanly possible still shocked that Phil was standing in front of me, I have joked about how I would be confident when I met him, flirted, joked and been my usual charming self but no I was standing outside his door like a plonker with my mouth open. To make that worse, Amy was right; Phil was at least 10 times hotter in person.

"Hello Taylor nice to meet you. You look really familiar, are you on YouTube?"

"Erm, uh, yeah I'm littlemisstay, i do vlogs and such… kind of like what you and Dan do" I say shakily and he chuckles.

"I have seen some of your videos I think, you're the girl who did the 'how to be a successful fangirl' videos didn't you?" I could barely comprehend what I had just been told. The Amazingphil had seen my videos.

"Yeah that was me they were some of my earlier videos…" I trailed off

"Sorry to break up… whatever this is exactly but we were going to watch Thor, would you like to join us Phil" Dan cut through.

"I would love to let me just go fetch it." He said without taking his eyes off me making me blush he then went into his room and picked up Thor. "Dan do you want to go fetch popcorn or should I?"

"I will go, here is my key go set up Thor and I will be back in a minute" with that Dan ran off down the stairs to the kitchen and we went back to Dan's room, I was still really nervous, Phil is my favourite youtuber ever and as I mentioned earlier he was really hot.

"So Taylor, how far away are you from coming to school here?" Phil asked me. He was referring to my subscriber count and how many away from 100,000 I was

"I am about 500 away, it's going to take me a while to get them though, I haven't had a new subscriber in a while but I am happy with the amount that I have got." I really wanted to go on about how he would be gone by the time I managed to get enough subscribers.

"That's too bad, shame you don't have a slightly more popular friend that just promo'd you…" he smirked.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah you seem really nice and if you went to school here I would be able to get to know you better" he said just as Dan walked back through the door.

"Right so who is ready to watch Thor then?" he asked putting the popcorn on the bed.

"Meeee" I squealed causing them to laugh. Dan pressed play and we settled in to watch the film.

A/N

hi so I'm not very good with date type scene things so the Ake (Lamy?) date might be a while. sorry x reviews are welcome x bye


	9. Chapter 9

After Carrie left I got a shower then chose an outfit to wear. It was a lot harder than I thought it would be, I don't go on dates actually I've never been on a date. We were going to TGIF so I suppose smart casual but what classes as smart casual? I picked out a dress I bought a few weeks ago, it is a blue dress with white and blue flowers with a blue belt that I had bought from Oasis, I just hoped it would look alright. It would have to do anyway. I then heard a small squeak outside the door so I decide to check it out. I opened the door so I could just about see what was going on but it wouldn't be obvious. Stood in the hallway was a very stunned looking Taylor, a very confused looking Phil and a smug looking Dan peeking out his door like I was. I had the slightest suspicion that he hadn't told Taylor who lived there. I let out a laugh and immediately covered my mouth Taylor glance round confused then glared at Dan who chuckled then looked back at me. He winked and smirked than went to join Phil and Taylor, oh how I wish I could be there for that conversation.

I retreated back into my room and checked the time 6:30pm I had half an hour before Luke came to pick me up so I turned on my iPod and got out my make-up bag. Fall out boys latest album came on and I started to get ready I put on smoky eye shadow and spent 10 minutes trying to get the wings on my eyeliner even but eventually I was ready with 15 minutes to spare so I started dancing around the room to phoenix. Half way through the second chorus I turn round to see Luke standing in the doorway.

"Um… the door was open, but don't just because of me." He laughed making me blush.

"You're early" I state, the floor becoming very interesting all of a sudden.

"Don't be embarrassed, everyone dances crazy in their rooms when they think no one is watching although usually it doesn't look so choreographed" he commented I only blushed in response and turned the music off , he then turned it back on and swung me around the room and we danced until the song had finished. "Shall we go then?"

"Yep let me just grab my bag" I smiled. We walked to the restaurant as it is only a few streets away and neither of us can drive. It was a nice night and we walked along in a comfortable silence, our hands occasionally brushing against one another. It only took us about 15 minutes to get to the restaurant where we were immediately seated

"I think I forgot to tell you because of all the dancing, you look really nice." I blushed again and thanked him pulling the menu up over my face. Thankfully the waitress came up then to take our order, not so thankfully she seemed to like Luke and apparently Luke liked the look of her.

"Are you ready for me to take your order sir?" she asked with a stuck up little giggle at the end.

"Um yeah I think so, Amy are you?" he asked without looking away from the waitress making her smirk.

"Um yeah I will just have the classic burger and a coke please." I said finding my place mat very interesting all of a sudden.

"I will have the same please" Luke smiled at the waitress. It had just occurred to me that Luke had said we should meet up, he said nothing about it being a date, I let out a disappointed sigh, why would someone like Luke like me any way.

"Amy are you okay?" Luke asked concern filling his eyes

"Yeah I'm fine" I said forcing a smile. "She was flirting with you big time" I winked at him, he just laughed

"Was she? I didn't even notice, I was too busy looking at the American eagle pin on her waistcoat, I use to have one when I was little but I lost it, it was a shame really it was one of my favourite possessions" he told me, I wasn't sure if I should believe him but it made me feel better at least. "Plus why would I pay attention to her if I am on a date already I mean that just wouldn't be classy" he said making me blush again but this time I had nothing to hide it with so I covered my face with my hands "will you stop that? It is really cute when you blush" he said grabbing my hands and pulling them away from my face but not letting go of them, until after the waitress came back with our meals looking quite angry. He was forced to let go of my hands so we could eat but we kept playing footsie under the table. He insisted on paying but I left the tip and then we walked back to the dorms hand in hand we stood outside of my dorm.

"Thanks Luke I had a great time." I smile. His gaze moves from my eyes to my lips as he moves closer, crashing his lips into mine. It was perfect, I smiled into the kiss not wanting it to end, but of course it had to we pulled away.

"Night babe" Luke smiled.

"Night, night" I sighed and walked into my dorm and up the stairs.

A/N

okay this wasn't as hard as i thought it would be x I don't really know where i'm going from here though. however i do know i have an exam on monday and need to revise so i probably won't update tomorrow


	10. Chapter 10 Taylor's POV

Thor finished just before 9pm so we had some time to kill I imagine Amy will still be gone for another hour at least.

"So what should we do now?" I asked.

"Well you seem to already know a lot about us so why don't you tell us about yourself?" Phil suggested. I was still shocked that I had watched a film with Dan and Phil let alone them wanting to know more about me.

"Um… okay sure what do you want to know?" I say unsure of what to tell them.

"Anything, like why did you become a youtuber? Whens your birthday? What's your last name? Amy sort of just left you here with no information other than your first name." Dan pointed out.

"Okay, well Amy and I became youtubers together because we saw how people like you seemed to be helping others and we thought we would try to help people too, my birthday is the 16th of august and my last name is Douglas." I answer all the questions with one breath panting heavily by the end, making Dan and Phil chuckle.

"My turn" Phil says "how long have you known Amy? What's your favourite food? Do you prefer me or Dan? How old are you?" I take in another deep breath and blurt out the answers as quickly as possible

"Since I was 7, we met at rainbows (girl scouts), turkey dinosaurs and yes I realise they are for four year olds, you and 18"

"Turkey dinosaurs? Really?" Dan asks cocking his eyebrow in disbelief

"My parents didn't let me have processed stuff like turkey dinosaurs so I could only have them round Amy's" I explained.

"There is nothing wrong with Turkey dinosaurs Dan" Phil said sticking his tongue out, it was really hard to believe that this man was 26.

"Okay, I think that's enough about me how about we play a game? Or film a video?"

"How about we all do a video together tomorrow with Amy?" Dan suggested.

"Where is Amy tonight anyway?" Phil asked me

"Oh she's on a date with Luke" I answer not thinking anything of it but Phil looked a little alarmed as his gaze darted quickly to Dan who's smile has just become very obviously forced. "Okay am I missing something?"

"No of course not" Dan says through slightly gritted teeth

"Don't lie to me Howell I invented the fake smile, what's going on?" Dan sighed

"Fine but I don't know why you want to know plus it is my own personal business and I don't have to tell you I mean I have rights and such and I may not want to tell you, which means I don't actually ha…"

"Oh my god you like Amy!" I yell cutting through Dan's rambling

"Shush will you keep it down, someone might hear you" Dan hissed.

"Dan, dude the only person in this dorm that doesn't know you like Amy, is Amy." Phil pointed out.

"Actually thinking about Carrie has been dropping hints to Amy all day" I add

"See what I mean?" Phil says just as there is a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Dan calls out miserably.

"It's PJ"

"Come in Peej, doors open" Dan calls.

"Hey Dan, Phil" he says nodding his head. "Who's this?" he asks addressing me.

"Hi I'm Taylor." I say extending my hand "Amy's friend" he takes my hand and kisses it making me giggle.

"Youtuber?" he asks dropping my hand.

"Yeah and I am about 500 subscribers away from being able to attend this school" I respond.

"Cool, anyway Dan I came in to ask you if I you would be in my video this week I need someone to lie down on some paper and be still I immediately thought of you." PJ told Dan.

"Sure, I can come now if you like" Dan says all too eager to get away from me.

"No you have company its fine" Peej assured Dan.

"Honestly she will be fine with Phil" Dan pushed then got up to go with PJ

"Okay come on then it won't take long" and with that they left.

"How about we watch another film then?" Phil asked.

"Sure lets watch…" I looked through Dan's DVD collection "Iron man" I smiled

"Okay" Phil said getting up and putting the film into the DVD player, he sat down and we settled in to watch the movie.

A/N

okay so maybe i procrastinate to much so no revision but have another chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

I headed down the corridor and up to Dan's room, its only 11pm so someone should be awake. I knocked on the door but nobody answered.

"Hey Amy" Dan said from behind me making me jump "how was your _date_" he said the last word with clenched teeth.

"Hey, you scared me, but it was great, Luke asked me out" I said squealing the last bit.

"Oh" Dan said sounding shocked "that's um… great I know you really liked him" Dan said frowning for a fraction of a second. "Anyway I assume you want to tell Taylor all about it." He brushes past me to open the door and walks in. I walk in behind him to find Phil and Taylor asleep on Dan's bed.

"Should we wake them?" I whisper to Dan.

"Well Phil hasn't been sleeping well lately so I don't really want to wake him, but I have to sleep somewhere" Dan whispered back.

"Come on you can sleep in my room, it is a double bed after all" I say starting to walk out the room expecting Dan to follow behind me. I turn around to see Dan isn't behind me. "Dan are you coming?"

"Are you sure your _boyfriend_ would be okay with that?" he said bitterly

"Wow your cranky tonight… come on you're probably just tired" I say grabbing his wrist and dragging him with me. I open my door and flop down on to the bed, pulling Dan with me causing him to land on top of me. "Oof, Dan I love you and all but god you're heavy" I say pushing him off me.

"Hey it was your fault" he laughed. I pouted then jumped up off the bed causing him to fall to the floor. "Now was that really called for?" he said trying to keep a straight face.

"Hey it was your fault I say" mimicking him. I burst out laughing and suddenly found myself falling to the floor. I landed on top of Dan and I stopped laughing. We were really close. I quickly stood up and grabbed my pyjamas "um… I will be right back" I ran in to the bathroom and began to get changed. I like Dan, have done for ages as a YouTube crush, he actually inspired me to become a youtuber but he would never like me. I'm not sure what just happened he was so close I could have just… but no I have Luke and I really like Luke

and I know that Luke likes me. I finish getting changed and leave the bathroom to find Dan lying in my bed. I take a deep breath and go and lie down in my spot.

"Why haven't you taken your make-up?" Dan asked me

"Because, Daniel Howell, no one has ever or will ever see me without make-up" I answer, forgetting the incident for the time being.

"Fair enough but I don't get why, I bet you are really pretty without but it's your choice. Anyway good night Amy"

"Night Dan, sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite" and with that we drifted off to sleep.

A/N

sorry this took so long i have been so busy i'm also really sorry it's so short. Anyway this one is mostly filler i will try to get more up soon.


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up wrapped in someone's arms, I was so tempted to just to sink back down into the bed but then I remember who it was. I quickly pried myself out of Dan's arms and went to the bathroom, I may be with Luke but I really don't need Dan to see me in my morning state. I wiped of yesterday's make-up and replaced it with a fresh layer of eye-liner and mascara; I cleaned my teeth and headed back into my room to grab some clothes when there was a thumping at the door.

"Amy? Are you in there" Taylor's voice came through the door. I ran to open it and was greeted with the morning version of Taylor which is never a pretty sight. I tried to hold in a giggle when I saw her afro but I didn't have to because Dan was already standing behind me laughing his head off. Taylor glared at him over my head; looking as if she were ready to kill him. I quickly push Taylor into the bathroom and then push Dan out of the room and back to his own.

"Spill it then!" I yelled through the bathroom door.

"Spill what?" she asked, poking her head through the door giving me her most innocent expression. "And if anyone should be 'spilling' anything it should be you, you went on a date last night Amy! How did it go and why was Dan in here this morning"

"Well you were asleep with Phil in Dan's bed so he slept in here and as for the date well… It went great Luke asked me to be his girlfriend!" I gushed, she gave me a weird look that I have never seen before and I know she has a lot of weird looks but I have named most of them and this one I have definitely never seen before. "What?"

"What?" she replies.

"What's with the look? Are you not happy for me?" I ask.

"No I'm delighted anyway Phil is so much better in person!" she says quickly changing the subject.

"I'm glad to hear that" a voice came from the door. I looked up to see Phil was leaning in the door frame. Taylor let out a shriek and locked herself in the bathroom to get rid of her morning look.

"Hey Phil what brings you here?" I ask grabbing some clothes to change into.

"I um actually wanted to see if Taylor wanted to do something today" He said scratching the back of his neck.

"She would love to" I answer for her "pick her up in about an hour I will make sure she is ready." Phil looks a bit confused and I just shoo him from the room.

"Is he gone?" Taylor squeaks through the door.

"Yep he is gone and you have a date in an hour so I'd hurry up if I were you" I laugh. She let out a distressed yelp grabbed some clothes and ran back into the bathroom. I quickly got dressed into royal blue shorts and a white tank top and grabbed my hand bag and filling it with my phone, key, purse and removing my iPod and plugging in my ear earphones. I turned on IM5 and started dancing round the room.

"Are you always going to be dancing when I walk in? Is it going to be my special entrance now? Not that I mind" Luke said with a wink scaring the hell out of me.

"I could have sworn I locked that door" I mumbled.

"Don't stop on my account, I'm only here to ask if you want to do something today"

"I would love to, Taylor is going out with Phil anyway, and I just have to wait for her to leave so I can lock the door." Just as the words leave my mouth Taylor walks back into the room. "Phil is going to be here in 10 minutes" I tell her.

"Okay I'm nearly done anyway" she smiles then looks at Luke "Hi I'm Taylor, you must be Luke." Luke, Taylor and I stand talking until Phil knocks on the door.

"Hey Tay are you ready" He asked. He turned towards the door and I mouthed the word 'Tay' to her, she always hated me calling her Tay she just shrugged and flipped her hair heading to the door.

"Well that was just weird, no one calls her Tay" I explain to Luke. " Anyway we better get going come on we can go shopping" I say as he groans and I drag him out the door.


	13. Chapter 13 Taylor pov

Phil and I left the dorms and headed into town. We spent the morning laughing and joking around shopping and trying on different outfits, each one getting more and more ridiculous. At about 12 we were starting to get hungry so we headed into a small café down the road from where we were shopping.

"So Taylor what do you want to eat" Phil asked. My eyes scanned the menu, even though I already knew what I was having from first glance.

"I'm thinking… the blue burger" I answer. The blue burger is a burger that has blue cheese and is slightly rare still and it sounded delicious.

"I think I will have the regular _fully cooked_ burger" Phil told me. The waitress then took that moment to bustle over to take our orders.

"What can I getcha" She asked Phil in a slow southern drawl quite clearly trying to flirt with Phil.

"Can I get the regular burger for me and the blue burger for my date please" he said looking up from his menu. She turned to glare at me before taking our menus and storming off. "Well she wasn't very nice" Phil stated and I tried to hold in a giggle but I was unsuccessful

"Phil she was trying to flirt with you but then you mentioned I was your date, could you really not tell?"

"I was too busy focusing on you I guess I didn't really notice" he shrugged it off and yet to me something so simple to him was absolutely amazing to me. Once our lunch arrived we ate quickly chatting about the most random things we could think of. We then continued our date in a park a couple of streets away from the main part of town where we spent the rest of the day watching clouds roll past while laying side by side in the grass.

It was about five o'clock when it started to rain so we quickly ran under a couple of trees for cover. I looked out into the cold winter rain mesmerised by the patterns it made as it fell. I was about to run out into it when Phil beat me to it, he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. We were out in the rain for half an hour dancing to the sound of the droplets hitting the ground, when I slipped taking Phil with me he landed on top of me and we burst out laughing and he rolled off of me so we were lying side by side on the soaking grass. I looked into his bright blue realising just how close we actually were, I was about to turn away like my usual awkward self when Phil grabbed my face preventing me from looking anywhere else and he moved closer. I bit my lip and met his gaze once more and then he kissed me and it was perfect.

A/N new one should be up tomorrow don't hold me to it though xx


	14. Chapter 14- little bit of four

Two months had gone by since Taylor and Phil became a couple. In those months Taylor had gained 100,000 subscribers and now lives in the dorm directly above Phil's and if that isn't enough couple feels for you they have create a system of tin cans and pullies to send note to one another through their windows. In other news Luke and I are still together but he has gone on tour with the Janoskians and won't be back until after Christmas break which coincidentally is next week.

Classes have already started to wind down for Christmas and today was my free day anyway, so Dan, Phil, Taylor and I decided we would all spend the day around London. First we went shopping and Taylor and I made a beeline for the Ginormous Top shop on the main street, the guys following closely behind. As a challenge for my YouTube channel we all had to find the most ridiculous outfit and see who looked most Lady Gaga-esque. We split off each of us with our own cameras to film our efforts that I would latter combine into one video.

I started off by looking at the section where I saw the most pleather and sequins (I mean come on they must be the most ridiculous things to put together) I picked up a pleather skirt with a rather large yellow sequin banana at the hem. I then paired it with a florescent yellow tank top a fedora with a massive yellow flower and some 8inch yellow studded heels and by the time I collected all these I still had time to spare so I went in search of any other accessories to add to my masterpiece and wound up finding a massive broach of a banana with a hipster moustache and added that to my collection before heading to the changing room where we agreed to meet.

DAN'S POV

"God why is it so hard to find ridiculous clothes in the men's section" I ask Phil

"It's not Dan, you just dress kind of ridiculously anyway"

"Was that a jab at my very colourful patchwork shirt because if it is I resent that. Anyway we should split up so we can find our outfits" I told him as I walked off in a random direction and pulled out my camera. I soon came across a sequin tank top that had a large pink apple on the shoulder and it was perfect I also found some extremely tight leather trousers to go with it and a pink cardigan that match the apple.

I still had 10 minutes to spare so I went to spy on the others finding Phil looking at some electric blue, oversized sun glasses. When he left I went in search of my own obnoxiously ridiculous accessories. I pick up a chain that had different fruit all round it and some glasses shape like apples. I then headed into the girls section and pick up a pair of fluffy slippers in the largest size they had and headed to the changing room

PHIL POV

"God why is it so hard to find ridiculous clothes in the men's section" Dan asked

"It's not Dan, you just dress kind of ridiculously anyway" I laughed

"Was that a jab at my very colourful patchwork shirt because if it is I resent that. Anyway we should split up so we can find our outfits" Dan walked away in a pretend huff so I decided to start my outfit in the other direction I came across a t-shirt with a furry cat and lion on the front and I needed it, it was the most perfect thing ever because lions! Also Tay's favourite animal is a cat and also it had weird fur stuff on it making it ridiculous.

I went to the trouser section and there were the perfect pair of electric blue bell bottom jeans that also had a matching pair of cow boy boots in my size with at least 2 inch of heels. I still needed one last thing to complete the magic of my outfit and that thing was sunglasses. I headed towards the sunglass rack and found a pair to match my trousers then headed for the changing room.

Taylor POV

Seen as Amy headed off towards the sequins and leather I headed towards the fur. I picked up a fur body warmer and a fur pencil skirt (seriously who thinks of these things) seen as that happened really quickly all I need is shoes and a shirt. I had my eye on a pair of monster boots, literally boots that look like monsters, so really all I needed was a shirt I picked up and electric blue shirt and went to wait bye the changing room even though I would be early I really couldn't be bothered to hang around.


	15. Chapter 15

We finished up filming the video showing our outfits off to my main camera, it was funny actually because Phil and Taylor's outfits were very similar and so were mine and Dan's it was a really weird coincidence. We put our outfits back where they belonged and headed to get some lunch from pizza hut.

We arrived at pizza hut rather quickly and as it was three in the afternoon it wasn't very busy so we were seated within seconds with our drinks on the way.

"Well I don't really need to look at a menu but what are you guys thinking of having?" I asked already deciding that I would have what I always have in pizza hut.

"I'm having the classic lasagne" Phil and Taylor replied in unison making them giggle.

"Come on guys you haven't even been dating that long how are you that in sync?" I laugh "Any way Mr Howell what are you having?"

"Well Miss Chambers I am having the double pepperoni pizza and yourself?"

"The same actually, we could just get a large and share, it will be cheaper that way" I suggest. The waiter came over and took our order then we started our own separate conversations.

"Soo Danyul what's going on in your life? How's school? Any one you got your eye on?" I enquire.

"Um well life's good, schools good and uh um there isn't really any one at the minute and yourself how's… Luke" He answered clearly lying about the fact he didn't like any one.

"Luke and I are good I really miss him now he is on tour though" I confessed I was about to ask him about the girl he liked again when I was interrupted by the waiter arriving with our food. We ate our food in silence and headed back to our dorm rooms.

When we arrived Taylor and Phil went to her room and Dan went to his leaving me alone to edit my video. I edit Phil and Taylors first as theirs fit together really well which I found kind or eerie, then I edited my own and finally finished with Dan's. His was really funny and random, turns out when he had finished he followed Phil around making sassy comments making me giggle like mad. I edit the end of the video which basically showed the outfits and told them to vote in the comments and the winner would be announced next week.

Just as I finished and uploaded there was a timid knock at the door.

"Amy?" Taylor's quiet voice came through the door

"Come in" I answered and she and Carrie slipped into the room "What's wrong? You guys look really worried"

"Well um have you looked at Beaus twitter today?" Carrie enquired

"Luke's brother? No why? HAS SOMETHING HAPPENED TO LUKE?" I asked becoming to distressed

"Not exactly hunny" Taylor answered. She only calls me Hunny when something's wrong "I think you should take a look" she cautiously handed me her phone

Beau Brooks: hahaha me Luke and skip have given so many girls their first kiss in the meet and greet. #dreamteam.

I slowly put Taylor's phone down on the bed. He has been kissing other girls the whole time he has been on tour, he has probably cheated on me with over 100 girls and I bet he doesn't even care. A tear fell down my cheek and Carrie and Taylor rushed to my side I let out a sob into one of their shoulders and spent the night crying. What was once a really good day was now one of the worst.


	16. Chapter 16

The day before we were due to leave for Christmas break Taylor and Carrie came into my room with their hands behind their backs.

"What are you two up to?" I sniffled only recently having stopped crying over Luke… again.

"Well um… we bought you these for Christmas to cheer you up" Carrie said pulling six concert tickets from behind her back and handing them to me.

"God Carrie you are crap at this" She said rolling her eyes "They are for IM5 I know they are your favourite at the minute and we thought you need cheering up and also knowing that Dalton is your third and final youtube crush I thought it would cheer you up a lot to see him in person"

"Wait Dalton's not a youtuber though" Carrie pointed out.

"Technically he does have his own youtube channel where he posts his own covers, so I count him as a youtube crush" I shrugged "There is one flaw in your plan though guys, the concerts in America"

"That's why we have these" Taylor said pulling out six plane tickets from behind her back and handing them to me "Here, we leave on Wednesday, Dan, Phil and Alex Day are coming with us as well. Your mom has already said you can go and we are going to go now because my mom just texted me, she is here to pick me up but I will see you Wednesday, bye guys" she hugged us both and left the room.

"Yeah I have to go too but I can't wait for Wednesday see you then" Carrie hugged me and left the room. I put the tickets safe in my purse and started packing to go home. I had almost finished when Dan and Phil walked in.

"Hey Amy, we are heading out we just wanted to say good-bye and we will see you Wednesday" Phil said giving me a hug then leaving the room he called "Dan I will meet you downstairs I have to go talk to Peej"

"Bye Amy have a good two days we will see you when we go to America anyway. Are you feeling any better about you know who?" he asked

"Yeah a little bit, it's stupid because I should have known something like this was going to happen straight from the first date with him staring at the waitress's chest. It just fucking sucks! He was my first boyfriend and with my luck he just had to be a major bag of dicks!" I yelled frustrated, tears forming in my eyes. Dan's arms circled around me and he held me there for what like forever and that was exactly what I needed.

"Most of the Janoskians are dicks Amy it's just what they are there is no changing that it's just a shame you had to experience it from this close" he whispered in to my hair "Come on your mom will be here soon and Phil is waiting for me". He released me from the hug and picked up my suitcase for me.

"Dan Hun?"

"Yes Amy"

"You know I can carry that right?" I laugh

"Yes" he answers but continues carrying it I just laugh.

We arrive downstairs where my mom and Phil are chatting.

"You will look after her right? I'm trusting you Phillip you are the adult on this trip" my mom was having a stern talk to Phil about the trip to America and he looked terrified, in his defence my mom can be a terrifying woman when she wants to be.

"Hey mom, ready to go and stop terrorising my friends?" I ask jokingly.

"Come on smart arse the cars the car is out front" she said pushing me in the direction of the door I hug Dan and Phil again grab my case from Dan and walk out the door calling a final good-bye over my shoulder on the way out.


	17. Chapter 17

Christmas with my family was fun. We got up rather early and opened presents I got ps3 a new game and some money to got to America with off of my mom and dad, my sister got me a charmed box-set because it had been my favourite show since I was little and I got money off of most of my family. I set up my play station and played on Black ops for a while before finally deciding to pack for the flight tomorrow. The temperature in LA was supposed to be in the teens so I packed my jeans, some nice tops, some lounge around tops, my pyjamas, underwear (obviously) and some going out dresses. I went downstairs to grab some shoes to put in the suitcase and decide what to wear traveling. It was about an hour before I was fully packed. I picked up my friends Christmas presents and put them in my hand luggage along with my 3DS, Kindle, phone, my purse, my passport and of course the tickets.

"Amy, dinners on the table" my dad's voice boomed up the stairs. I zipped up my suitcase and ran down the stairs. We ate dinner making comfortable small talk and once we'd finished and washed the dishes my mom came upstairs to check my packing.

"Okay so have you got your chargers?" I nod "Ten days' worth of clothes?" again I nod. "Underwear? Passport? Tickets? Toiletries? Phone?" I just nod "Okay that should be everything you need. Be good okay listen to Phil and look after yourself." She said as she pulled me into a hug "just be careful"

"I will mum don't worry Dan, Phil, Carrie, Alex and Taylor would never let anything happen to me" I assure her hugging her back. She then leaves my room and I go back to playing Black ops for a while until I inevitably get bored and go on my Laptop. I reblogged some people on Tumblr, follow some that reblogged the ridiculous outfit video and then clicked on youtube. I went to check the analytics of my new video an I was overwhelmed it is my most view video yet, it has only be up for just over a week and it has 500,000 views that's 300,000 more views than I have subscribers. I reply to some of the comments and then shut down my laptop seen as the flight is at 5am tomorrow and it is 11hours. I put my laptop in my suitcase and turn off the lights.

My alarm sounded at three the next morning and I swear to god in that moment I was ready to kill Taylor and Carrie for getting such an early flight but then I remembered they would probably be even pissier than I am and I felt so sorry for Dan and Phil they never get up before two in the afternoon if they can help it.

I drag myself out of bed and downstairs to make some food of some sort but I really can't be bothered so I grab a banana and start back up the stairs when there is a knock at the door. I walk back down the stairs grab my keys and unlock the door.

"Good morning star shine" Dan and Phil whisper yell at me

"Afternoon" I answer grumpily "I thought we were meeting at the airport in a couple of hours, also how the hell are you guys so cheery at waking up this early?"

"Who says we slept?" Dan smiles letting his dimples show. God he is so cute, in a platonic he is just my friend way. At this point I came to the realisation I have no make-up on and my hair is all over the place

"Go sit down I will be back in a minute." I say as I run up the stairs I grab my makeup bag and swiftly put on eye-liner and mascara I brush out my hair and throw on my traveling clothes. I decided on jeans and my 'Shrek the musical' t-shirt it is a pink dragon and it is awesome. I brush my teeth and throw my makeup in my bag. I grab my suitcase and hand luggage and take it all downstairs. At some point when I was getting ready my mom had woken up and started harassing Phil again I just laughed and went to sit by Dan. We sat talking until there was a knock at the door and Taylor burst in.

"Good morning Chambers family" she sang. Is everyone cheerier than me this morning? Her eyes feel on feel and her face lit up even further. She ran over to him, sat on his lap and kissed him.

"Right so shall we get going then?" Mom asked as she was dropping us at the airport we all nodded and stood up collecting our respective luggage and heading out the door. I put my luggage in the boot a stifled a yawn. I climbed into the front seat, which in retrospect I should have given to Dan or Phil so they wouldn't be as squished but oh well the airport was only half an hour away. We quickly arrived at the airport and clambered out of the car. We carted our luggage across to the entrance and find Carrie and Alex standing there already, they wave at us and we head over I get the tickets out of my bag, hand them to their respective people and we head to check in. we get our bags weighed and are given tags for our hand luggage we get the seats with the extra leg room for Dan and Phil so we will be right over the wing.

We go through security and head into duty free, seen as we have over two hours to waste we decide to play hide and seek in the duty free store because it is massive. Dan is on so he stands at the entrance and the rest of us run off in different directions. I run into the stuff toy section and hide on one of the shelves behind some teddies and decide to vlog.

"So hey there youtube, today I am heading to America for ten days with a couple of friends, currently I am hiding in duty free because we are playing hide and seek just because we can. I am hiding behind a massive pile of stuffed toys waiting for Dan to come find me. Taylor just text me to tell me that she, Alex and Carrie have all been caught so it's between me and Phil so I'm going to stop talking now." I kept the camera on for the whole time I was hiding just so they could see how well I was hiding when I heard a voice outside the Teddies.

"Right so I just have to find Amy now" It was Dan. There was a long pause between the next time he spoke "I am in the teddy section it is the place I haven't looked yet so she has to be here somewhere" another pause "no I've got it you guys go sit down or something bye Phil". Some teddies near me shift and my breath hitches I point the camera to where they are moving just as Dan's face pokes through the hole.

"afternoon dear" He laughs

"Oh my god you pervert get out my house" I screech making him laugh more he moves more teddies out the way and picks me up bridal style. He starts carrying me to where I assume the others are sat

"Dan Hun?"

"Yes Amy?"

"We have had this conversation about me being able to walk."

"Yes, yes we have" He says still not letting me down. I turn off my camera and put it in my hand luggage. We reach the others and Dan sits down still not letting me out of his grasp but I don't mind there's nowhere else to sit anyway.

"So do you guys want your Christmas presents or should I keep them?" I ask.

"Want" they yell in unison.

"Wow Jesus Christ guys, my poor ears weren't ready for that but here you are you loud bastards" I handed each of them there presents, got my camera out to vlog them and they unwrapped them. Taylor got _a lot _of Thor merchandise, Carrie got a new Ukulele, Alex got some cards to improve his sales pitch as a joke and a new shirt, Phil got three lion teddies of varying size and I gave Dan a ridiculous leather shirt and some Delia cookbooks as a joke. They all said thank you. Then Dan handed me another present, I handed the vlogging camera to Taylor and unwrapped the small box Dan gave me, inside was a beautiful necklace with a camera charm attached, there was an inscription on the back that read 'never stop being picture perfect – Dan' I hugged him tightly and Taylor switch off the camera.

"Oh my god Dan this is so sweet thank you so much" I gushed.

"Ha-ha your welcome" he answered with a silly grin on his face

"I really wish I had gotten you something better now"

"Your gift was perfect Amy" someone coughed and I finally let go of Dan to see Luke standing there. Which is when I remembered I hadn't spoken to him about him kissing his fans, technically we were still dating…

A/N hey guys I just wanted to say thanks for reading this story, I was just wondering if you could possibly leave a comment and stuff I love reading opinions on the story x thanks Amy


	18. Chapter 18

"Uh… Amy what's going on?" he asks me.

"You're a douche that what's going on!" Taylor yells for me "You don't go around kissing half the female tween population of the world when you have a girlfriend, which for the record you don't anymore!" He glanced at Taylor, back at me then stormed off out of the waiting area for our flight, but not before turning back yelling profanities at Taylor and blaming Dan.

I slid off Dan's lap and we all remained silent for a while. Dan, Phil and Alex went to fetch us breakfast whilst Carrie, Taylor and I saved our seats. "Jesus Christ that dude hasn't even bothered to talk to you over the past few days, why the hell does he think he has the right to act like he's the one scorned?!" Taylor ranted earning a few glares from others waiting for the flight.

"Let's just drop it and move on" I mumble.

"O...Kay, soo... um… what's the first thing we are doing once we get to LA?" Carrie asked changing the subject.

"Well as it will be 7 in the morning, I suggest we sleep but then we could go to Sky High, I've been dying to go for ages but seen as I don't live in LA it was never really possible" I answer.

"What's Sky High?" Carrie inquired.

"Only the most amazing place ever, the whole thing is made out of trampolines the floors and the walls and oh my God I just really want to go soooo badly" I screech with excitement

"Why is Amy screeching?" Who got her excited?" Dan asked sitting back in his seat.

"Sorry I think that might have accidently been my fault" Carrie apologised "I forgot she hasn't been to America so she has never gotten to do any of the things she has really wanted to do for the past sixteen years of her life" Dan just nodded slowly, took out his phone and stared up temple run. I watched over his shoulder and when he had gotten a fair amount of points I decided to try to distract him. I started off by blowing on his ear making him shiver but not taking his focus from the game. I then tried ruffling his hair but again to no avail; just earning myself an unimpressed scowl and finally I moved my hand to his neck, which would usually have made him spasm uncontrollably, yet nothing happened.

"Het why didn't you flinch? You always flinch" I state.

"I guess I just trust you" he said nonchalantly. I was about to try to distract him again but our flight was called. He put his phone away and the three of us headed on to the plane. We sat in our seats by the emergency exits (me, Dan, Carrie, Alex, Phil, Taylor) Dan and Taylor switched places because Phil wanted to be with Taylor and this way I won't have 11 hours of Taylor gushing about Phil so I suppose it's a bonus.

"I think this would be a good time to tell you I get very anxious during take-off and landing" I tell Dan.

"Don't worry I will protect you" He said pushing out his chest and making me laugh. We buckled our seatbelts and then opened some sweets so our ears wouldn't pop during take-off. We took off fairly quickly and before we had even been in the air an hour I fell asleep on Dan's shoulder.

A/N sorry it's short Dan's POV will be up in the next twenty four hours though okay bye xx please review etc xx


	19. Chapter 19

Dan's POV

"Uh… Amy what's going on?" Luke asks Amy.

"You're a douche that what's going on!" Taylor yells at him "You don't go around kissing half the female tween population of the world when you have a girlfriend, which for the record you don't anymore!" He glanced at Taylor, back at Amy then stormed off out of the waiting area for our flight, but not before turning back yelling profanities at Taylor and blaming me for everything that just happened.

Amy slid off my lap and everyone fell into an awkward silence. I was fuming how could he treat her like that? How can he treat anyone like that?

"I'm going to get everyone breakfast" I state getting up and storming off in the direction that Luke just went

"we'll join you" Phil called after me dragging Alex with him. I walked off quickly trying to put as much distance between us and get closer to Luke, the idiot obviously needs to be taught a lesson in manners. Unfortunately Phil and Alex caught up too quickly and forced me in the direction of the food stores.

"Don't do it Dan he's not worth it" Phil says trying to calm me down.

"He might not be worth it Phil but she is" I spit venomously trying to storm away once again.

"Can't argue with that" Alex shrugged earning the dirtiest glare I had ever seen Phil give.

"Just come on we are going to America Dan, you get to spend extra time with Amy in fact if you don't go after Luke I will get Taylor to switch seats with you so you can be next to her for the next 11 hours" Phil tried to reason with me and this time I gave in we grabbed some food and took it back to the girls.

When we got back Amy was getting very excited.

"Why is Amy screeching?" Who got her excited?" I asked sitting back in my seat next to her.

"Sorry I think that might have accidently been my fault" Carrie apologised "I forgot she hasn't been to America so she has never gotten to do any of the things she has really wanted to do for the past sixteen years of her life" I just nodded, pulled out my phone and stared up temple run. Amy watched over my shoulder and when i had gotten quite far she tried to distract me so I did my best to ignore her. She started off by blowing on my ear making me shiver but I didn't let it take my focus from the game. She then tried ruffling my hair and I was so close to stopping and smoothing it down but I resisted and she became frustrated so I gave her an unimpressed scowl and finally she moved her hand to my neck, oh god, this would usually have made me spasm uncontrollably, yet nothing happened.

"Hey why didn't you flinch? You always flinch" she asks

"I guess I just trust you" I said nonchalantly, no one else has been able to do that but Phil. She was about to try to distract me again but our flight was called. I put my phone in my pocket and the six of us headed on to the plane. We sat in our seats by the emergency exits (Amy, me, Carrie, Alex, Phil, Taylor) I and Taylor switched places as Phil promised; we told Amy Phil wanted to be with Taylor and she took it well.

"I think this would be a good time to tell you I get very anxious during take-off and landing" she tells me.

"Don't worry I will protect you" I said pushing out my chest and making her laugh. We buckled our seatbelts and opened some sweets so our ears wouldn't pop during take-off. We took off fairly quickly and before we had even been in the air an hour Amy fell asleep on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head put my arm around her and slowly drifted off to sleep myself.


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up eight hours into the flight to find Dan's arm wrapped around my shoulder, he looked so comfortable I didn't want to move him. I carefully turned my head to find everyone else asleep so I pulled out my phone and went onto the free WIFI on the plane, logging into all my usual social media sites. I reply to some comments on Youtube and tweets on Twitter, then end up on Tumblr for the next half an hour but I start to get bored, which as many people know is a dangerous thing on Tumblr. I scroll to the top of my dash and type Amysfangirlworld into the search bar. The first few things are just Gif's from my last few videos but I quickly come across a compilation of all the ships I'm part of.

Taymy – Taylor and I

Amariie- Carrie and I

Lamy- Luke and I

Phamy- Phil and I, that's kind of a weird one seen as we haven't even done a proper video together before.

Damy- Dan and I

Amalton- I may have mentioned in one or two of my videos I like IM5.

"Hey that one's us; we should look at the tag." Dan whispers in my ear making me jump.

"Jesus when did you wake up?" I whisper yell.

"A couple of minutes ago"

"Have you just been watching me scroll down tumblr?" I ask

"Yeah your tag is a lot less creepy than mine, it's not as fun. Any way let's check out our tag" he says putting his arms further round me and typing Damy into the search bar. The first thing to come up was a still from the little mermaids kiss the girl with Dan's face replacing Eric's, mine replacing Ariel's and Taylors replacing Sebastian's. Underneath was written 'Ain't it a shame, too bad, Dan's gonna miss the girl'. Dan scrolls down and there are more Disney princes and princesses with our faces underneath written 'happily ever after'. We continue scrolling down our tag and let me tell you there is some weird shit. We come across a picture posted of the two of us from a couple of hours ago with Dan's arms around me and my head on his chest I glance up at the URL It'WayPastMyBedtime and underneath she had written aren't they cute on our flight to America. I scroll down further and find a similar picture but this time it was posted by Taylor saying 'no one ships this more than their friends tis a waste really, shame they aren't cannon'.

"I think that's enough of that" I say and lock my phone. "We should prank them to get back at them." Dan nods and I pull markers out of my bag. "You get Carrie I will get Taylor then give the pens to Alex and Phil and pretend to go back to sleep" I clamber over the seats to get to Taylor; it really was a good thing we got extra legroom. I quickly draw a moustache, a monocle, a monobrow and a beard and plant the marker on Phil. I climb back into place and Dan puts his arms back around me. Dan nudges Carrie and she groggily wakes up. She nudges Alex awake, he takes one look at her and burst out laughing waking up Phil and Taylor and making Dan and I pretend to get up.

"What's up?" I say pretending to yawn.

"Carries… face" Alex says out of breath.

"OMG Taylor what happened to your face" Dan says pointing to her beard. Phil turned to look at Taylor and started laughing he brought his hands up to his mouth to try to muffle the laughs but the marker fell off his lap. Carrie and Taylor sent him death stares and Phil look so innocent, it was so cute. Alex then lifted his hands to his mouth to stifle a yawn causing the marker Dan planted to fall off his lap and Carrie to hit him over the head. Before they could inflict anymore damage the seatbelt sign was turned on.

"Please return to your seats and put on your seatbelts we will shortly be arriving in LAX" The flight attendants voice sounded throughout the plane. We put on our seatbelts and waited from the plane to land Carrie and Taylor still not talking to Phil and Alex.

A/N hey guys so after i finish this story, which could be a while yet, i want to do one shots so send me an message/comment to do a one shot IM5 or British youtubers and we can see how bad this turns out. Give me person and a possible scenario.


	21. Chapter 21

We got off the plane and waited for our luggage to come off the conveyor belt, naturally my bag was last off and everyone else's had come off first. Dan, Alex and Phil went to sort out the minivan we rented and Taylor, Carrie and I waited for my bag.

"Sooo Amy how was your sleep?" Taylor asked.

"Fine thanks, but I don't appreciate it being all over the internet, the Damy tag is going absolutely crazy." I glare at them.

"Oh so you did see then, woops. Anyway what's wrong with the Damy tag, before you actually met Dan you were all for the Damy ship" Taylor retorted

"That was before Dan and I were friends and then I was with Luke and it got complicated, plus Dan has never and probably won't ever liked me like that." Taylor and Carrie both looked at each other but remained silent, they aren't telling me something. I was just about to say something when Carrie pointed out my bag and they scurried off to get it. We quickly went to find the guys, they were waiting by the exit. Dan was swinging the keys round his finger looking bored and Phil and Alex were talking about cars they could have had.

The hotel was about half an hour away from the airport so we spent the car ride singing at the top of our lungs whatever was on the radio. We arrived at the hotel got the keys our room and headed into the lift. We were in a suite so there were enough rooms for us all, I was sharing with Carrie. Alex and Dan and Phil and Taylor (there adults but the rest of us still didn't like the idea). Carrie and I went and set up our room putting things in wardrobes and getting electrical stuff out and such

"God I'm so tired" Carrie yawned "I didn't sleep much on the plane, I'm going back to bed for a bit"

"Okay I'm going to go swimming if you need me" I told her getting my green and purple bikini out of the drawer and leaving her in peace. Dan was the only one in the lounge area, everyone else must be asleep.

"Hey is everyone asleep?" I ask.

"Yeah turns out we are the only ones that slept more than an hour"

"Well I'm going swimming care to join me?" I enquire.

"Sure I will go grab some trunks" he said getting up to get his swimming gear. I went to the bathroom to get changed then headed back into the lounge to wait for Dan. He came out of his room in just his trunks and seriously wow, he lies in his videos Jesus Christ!

"Um, Amy?" Dan was waving his hands in front of my face. I snapped out of it and quickly walked to the door, Dan just shrugged and followed. We put are towels on some sunbeds, I took of my shorts and shirt I had put on to walk down and lay down. Dan looked at me with a grin pulling at the corner of his lips. I knew that look…

"Don't even think about it Howell" I growled.

"Think about what?" he asked innocently.

"You know what" I snapped playfully, he was going to throw me into the pool. He picked me up bridal style with me kicking trying to get out of his grip but I inevitably gave up quite quickly. I wrapped my arms around his neck hoping he'd fall in with me but he didn't even bother throwing me, he jumped in with me in his arms. I surfaced by standing on Dan kicking him back down and swam off. Dan resurfaced and quickly started chasing me, turns out he is a faster swimmer than I am. He wrapped his arms around my waist stood and threw me into the deep end and although I could stand I thought it was time for a little pay back. I stayed under for as long as I could, then slowly surfaced.

"Amy? AMY?" Dan sounded really worried. I waited for him to get really close, he picked me up and put me on the side, when he bent down to check my breathing I spat water in his face got up and ran off. The look on his face was absolutely priceless.

"Right, that's it" he pulled himself out the pool and chased after me but luckily I'm a faster runner I grabbed my towel and sat down. Dan sat down moments later out of breath he pulled me off my bed and onto his.

"Don't do that again" he said aggressively "You just scared the hell out of me" he pulled me into a hug an I really started to feel bad then.

A/N so i started 6th form so i will update when i can x you guys aren't ones for reviews are you? please review? please? it would be nice you know interaction with actual people and stuff. no? okay nevermind then xx


	22. Chapter 22

We reached are hotel room and found everyone leaning over the balcony down into the pool, obviously trying to find Dan and I.

"AHEM" I coughed causing them to jump into 'act natural' stances. "Bit late there guys" I laughed. I headed towards the bathroom and turned on the shower. I grabbed a towel and my clothes for the day and jumped in. I quickly washed all of the chlorine from my hair and got out of the shower. I dried myself and put on my royal blue short-shorts and grey tie up panda top. , I left my hair down and put on my eyeliner. I exit the bathroom and find everyone putting their shoes on to go to sky high so I go and grab my converse from my wardrobe.

"Come on then, everybody out" Alex says opening the door. We all file out of the door, sown into the lobby and out into the car (Phil in the driver's seat, Dan next to him, Taylor, Carrie and Alex behind them and I'm in the boot on my own because I get claustrophobic in busy cars).

"To Sky High" I yell causing them all to laugh at me. Phil types Sky High into the GPS and drives off. We arrive about twenty minutes later and I run straight into the building and I hear everyone laughing behind me. I turned round stuck my finger up and continued to sprint to the trampoline room. By the time they caught up to me I was already bouncing of the walls and attempting flips, which I was failing miserably at doing. I tripped and fell straight into the arms of whoever was on the trampolining next to me.

"OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY" I exclaimed, rolling off of the person I had just landed on. The stood up and held out their hand.

"No problem, love" He said in a very fake British accent that sounded very familiar "You're Amelia right? From Amysfangirlworld?" he asks. I look up to find Dalton from IM5 staring down at me.

"Yeah and you're Dalton Rapattoni" I answer, not being able to look away from his eyes.

"Hey Amy are you alright?" I hear Dan's voice from somewhere around me.

"Uh yeah I'm fine" I say still not looking away from Dalton until Dan physically pulled me to face him. "Oh… Uh right Dan this is Dalton he is part of the band we are going to see tonight" before Dan could respond Dalton butted in.

"Oh cool, you should come see us back stage after the show, we all love all of you guy's videos, you know, yours, Taylors, Alex's, Phil's, Carries and some of Dan's, although you're my personal favourite" before anyone else could get a word in Cole came up behind Dalton.

"Hey your Amy right? Great videos but unfortunately I don't have time to stay and chat and I'm going to need to drag Dalton away. But we will see you at the show, yeah?"

"Uh yeah how did you know that?" I asked.

"It was on your twitter, anyway see you there" Of course I posted it on my twitter I'm so stupid.

"Yeah okay see you later" I said as they walked or bounced off. Seconds later I was swarmed by Taylor and Carrie asking stupid questions about Dalton and what just happened, I heard Dan mumble something under his breath but I couldn't quite catch it

Dan's POV

"Stupid boy band boy" I muttered.

A/N sorry its so short but i have so many essays to write and stuff and god i really don't like A-levels so far but i'm trying x


	23. Chapter 23

We stayed at Sky High for a couple of hours before heading back to the hotel to get ready for the concert and yes I am aware that it only takes like an hour at most but I needed to be emotionally ready.(A/N that's the worst line I have ever written isn't it?). I ran in to mine and carries room to look through the clothes I brought, now I knew I was actually spend time with the boys I had to look so good chins hit the floor.

"What are you looking for?" Carrie asked.

"Something that will look great on me" I replied, pulling out a red dress with off the shoulder straps that went to about mid-thigh and a blue dress that had a silver circular embellishment on the front and tied up at the back.

"Wear the red it contrasts with your eyes and you look great in red anyway." Carrie pointed out, she pulled out a flowery dress that goes just passed her knees. "I was thinking this for myself" I nodded my approval and headed in to the lounge area to find Dan sitting on the sofa moping watching the news.

"Okay, what's your problem you've been grumpy since Sky High" I ask.

"I dunno, I'm probably just tired" He replied. I walk over and sit on his lap stealing the remote and changing the channel to Friends.

"Hey I was watching that" he grumbled.

"I will change it back when you tell me what's wrong" I tease sticking my tongue out.

"Fine Friends it is" he says a slight smirk appearing on his lips for a fraction of a second.

"Fine with me" I turn to watch the episode of friends but I wasn't really paying attention, I kept thinking about the concert tonight and how we were going to hang out with im5 afterwards and I got an idea. Dalton said the boys loved my YouTube videos so I might be able to persuade them to do one with me. I get out my phone and tweet Dalton about it:

Amyfangirlworld: Daltonim5 do you guys want to do a video with me after the concert tonight? xx

A few minutes and about fifty Amalton comments later Dalton replied:

Daltonim5: Amyfangirlworld the boys and I would love to, anything in mind? P.S Amalton? Cute.

I tweet him back deciding to bypass the P.S comment.

Amyfangirlworld: Daltonim5 DM me your number we can talk about it over text, I like to keep my videos as secret as possible. xx

A few seconds later I receive a DM from Dalton with his number and add it to my phone. I text him my number and start to describe the video to him.

TAYLOR'S POV

When we got back to the hotel after Sky High Phil and I decided to go down to the pool, I changed into my bikini and waited for Phil by the door. He walked out of our room moments later with the towels and a room key, with his free hand he took mine and we walked down to the pool. We got two sunbeds under a tree and I got out a book to read, Phil lay down on the sunbed and closed his eyes so I took the opportunity to put my book down grab and sand castle bucket that had been abandoned. I filled the bucket with water and tiptoed back over to Phil; I emptied the bucket straight over his head and ran away as fast as I could but with his long legs he quickly caught me and pushed us both head first into the pool.

"That wasn't nice Tay" Phil said pouting.

"I know hunny but the opportunity was there, I had to" I pouted back. I swam off to the other end of the pool and sat down in the shallow; Phil followed me, grabbed my hands and started to pull me all around the pool until he reached a place where he knew if I let go I wouldn't be able to stand. I climbed round him and clung on to his back.

"You know I can swim right?" I whispered into his ear making him shiver.

"Yes, but I thought I might be able to keep you here if you had to swim to get away"

"I'd love to stay here Phillip but the concerts soon and we have to get ready" I say kissing his cheek. He pouted but gave in and dragged me back to the edge.


	24. Chapter 24

We leave for the concert at around six and head back stage, the boys weren't going on until eight so we were going to attempt to plan the video before they went on. We headed to the boys dressing room and I knocked.

"Come in" one of them yelled. I opened the doors to find the boys shirtless; Phil squealed and covered Taylor's eyes causing everyone else to laugh.

"Amy, hey big fan" Will said giving me a hug.

"Back at you, now about this videooo oh for god sake Phil they're all a bit young for Taylor take your hand away" He pouted but did as he was told. "Now as I was saying where am I setting up the video also you need to put some shirts on because damn is that distracting" shit did I say that? I must have because they were all chuckling.

"Set up wherever you think is best" Dalton told me pulling a Ramones shirt over his head. I walked to the back of the room put up the tripod and camera and put the bag of supplies on the dressing table behind. I then dragged over three chairs and told Taylor and Carrie to sit either side. Phil walked behind the camera and Alex and Dan sat on the other side of the room, the IM5 boys remained just out of view.

"Helllooo internet, I AM IN AMERICA! And I have some very special guests today along with the regular boring Taylor and Carrie. I'm in IM5's dressing room and I really want to fangirl however that might have to wait because here is IM5" The boys walked into shot Gabe and Dana behind Taylor, Cole and Will behind Carrie and Dalton in the middle behind me. "Right so if you don't know the boys, you should but from left to right it's Gabe, Dana, Dalton, Cole and Will and today we are doing the my boy band does my make-up tag, seen as there are five of them and three of us and Dan and Alex refused to get their make-up done" Is shoot a pointed glare off camera" Wole will be doing Taylors, Gana is doing Carries and Dalton is doing mine. So without further ado let's begin"

**Will**

I pick up what looks like a concealer thing and started dotting it under Taylor's eyes; Caroline (my cousin) taught me what all this stuff is so I should at least have a rough idea. I rub it in and grab the foundation and what I believe is the right brush.

"Woops that, um, could have been a little bit too orange" I say making the boys laugh and causing Taylor to have a worried look on her face. I look over at how the others were doing, Coles was kind of patchy but he was trying, Dalton was covering Amy's face, I felt really sorry about Dana's side of the face poor Carrie and Gabe's was fairly good. I moved on and did her blusher giving her really pink cheek like on china dolls and doing her eyeliner so it looked like a wing. I moved to her lips and went round it in lip liner which unfortunately was fire truck red and I thought it'd be lighter, oh well, I put on the lipstick and lip-gloss and I was finished, the only one who wasn't finished was Dalton.

**Cole**

I picked up foundation and rubbed it onto Taylor's face, it looked about right so I continued and brush a powdery thing about next I pick up what I think is eye shadow and smear it over the top of her eye lid it was a pinky colour so for all I know it could be blusher, so I use it for that as well I then do her lips in a bronze-ish colour and it actually looked pretty good. I was the first to finish so I stood behind Taylor and made weird faces at the camera.

**Dana**

I grab baby powder out of the make-up bag and splash it on a big poufy brush I then wipe it around my side of Carries face making her look ghostly pale, which in my opinion was a great look I then grab a really bright pink powder and put it on her cheek with my index finger, then I pick up a really green eye shadow a apply loads of it, I then find some sparkly eyeliner and smear that over her eyelids and write Dana across her cheek. I look up to find Cole already finished and Will, Dalton and Gabe concentrating on what they were doing. I pull a stupid face at Cole and we start pissing about behind Amy's chair.

**Gabe**

I carefully apply a foundation that's slightly to dark for Carries skin tone but I do this on purpose, I then apply a Smokey eye shadow with yellow eyeliner that I winged passed the end of her eyebrows which took me a while to get to match, we were all really quiet to start with because we were concentrating but I can now here Cole and Dana giggling and I heard Will say something about the foundation being too orange. I moved to Carries lips and found a blood red lipstick, I applied it and I was finished.

**Dalton**

I cautiously apply foundation to Amy's face, I actually don't want to screw this up, I want to make sure mines better than everyone else's attempts so Amy thinks I'm better. I apply a navy smoky eye effect and get my eyeliner out of my bag seen as hers seem to be in use. While I'm getting my eyeliner I check to see how everyone is doing, I feel really bad about half of Carries face, the rest are doing okay but they all have made mistakes, Gabe's is best I would say, I think his is meant to be batman themed. I went back to do Amy's make-up I bent down so I was really close and I could have sworn I heard her breath hitch. I winged out her eyeliner and drew a small heart in about the same place I put the cross on my face, I tried to move on to her blush but her eyes are so pretty I didn't want to. I pick up the small contain of peach coloured powder and apply it quickly. I pick up a purpley-red for her lipstick and I'm done I stand back to see all the others already finished and messing about behind Amy.

**Amy**

The boys all finished and stood back in place behind their people.

"Right so Dan and Alex would you like to come and judge?" I ask not really giving them a choice. They got up and walked around us inspecting our faces and then whispering to one another.

"We have made our decision" Dan announces loudly.

"The complete and utter loser is…" Alex said in a very announcer type voice

"DANA" they yelled together. Dana bowed and picked up a mirror to show Carrie his masterpiece, as none of us have seen our faces yet and her reaction was priceless.

"We can't decide on a winner though because Dan says Gabe and I say Dalton, so Phil you have the deciding vote." Phil walked into shot.

"Dalton, definitely Dalton" he said simply and walked behind the camera again.

"Congratulations Dalton, now let us see what you all did to our faces" they help up mirrors and I have to say mine actually looked professional "Well that's off putting; you do my make-up better than I do. Anyway that's it for this week so see you later internet." We all salute and Phil turns off the camera.

"Five minutes boys" A voice says through the door.

"Well we better go to our seats, don't want to miss the performance" I say dragging the girls with me.

"But our faces" they shriek.

"Sorry girls no time" I laugh.


	25. Chapter 25

DOUBLE UPDATE WEEKEND  
I walked to our seats in the front row dragging Taylor and Carrie behind me, Dan , Phil and Alex not far behind We sat down getting some weird looks from other girls in the crowd, I probably should have let the girls fix their make-up. We sit down just as the IM5 boys run onstage, they take one look at Taylor and Carrie's faces and burst out laughing, I think they thought I was joking when l said l the girls wouldn't get a chance to take the make-up off.

"Hello LA, how are you tonight? "Cole asked, earning a screech from the females of the audience "We would like to start off by apologising to Taylor and Carrie, who you guys might know as littlemisstay and ltswaypastmybedtime on YouTube, we just did a challenge Video on Amysfangirlworlds channel and in our defence she didn't tell us that she wasn't going to let them get rid of the aftermath. Anyway shall we get started?" The audience screamed again and the boys sang Zero gravity.

"Okay for this next one please welcome Amy, Taylor and Carrie to the stage" Will and Dana called through their mics.

"What" we yelled at them as people around us started screaming, I looked towards the loudest screamers to find Dalton, Cole and Gabe walking towards us.

"No" I say as Dalton tried to get me up from my seat. I look around to and look at Dan to see is he would help me, but he was laughing too much, while I wasn't paying attention Dalton picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, damn that boy is strong. The other girls had already been dragged on stage in a slightly more ladylike fashion. Dalton put me down and picked up his microphone. Well that took more effort than l thought it would "Dalton laughed "You are really light, anyway the next song is Amy's favourite according to her videos, this is say it" The music started up and Dalton grabbed my hand twisting me under his arm. Will started singing his part and Dalton kept spinning me around at the back of the stage pulling me through different choreography Cole doing the same with Carrie and Gabe dairy the same with Taylor. When it was Daltons turn to sing I was twirled into Wills arms, Dana had pulled a girl from the audience on stage. I have to say it was deliriously fun. When Dalton finished singing was spun back to him and Cole gave Carrie to Will and Taylor swapped with the girl from the audience. We continued like this for the rest of the song however l for some reason I was the only one to dance with Dalton. After say it we went to Climb down off the stage but Dalton grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Sorry, but you girls don't get to escape yet, in fact I think it's time Dan 'Phil and Alex to join us" Gabe called; the YouTube boys looked terrified, but walked on stage anyway.

"Hello LA" Dan said through Gabe's mic "why are we here?"

"Well we thought you might like to defend male Youtubers everywhere in a little dance off, not that we were going to give you a choice anyway" Will told them.

"We're up for it" Alex accepted the challenge "especially because Amy really can't dance" I scoffed.

"Bring it on Day" I take off my jacket "What's the song boys?" I ask Im5.

Well, we assure you know them all, is that right?" I nod my head "So to level the playing field here's our new song ME AND THIS GIRL, ladies first." The IM5 boys stood in formation for what I assume is their choreography, "'Amy you got us into this, you can go first" Taylor said pushing me forward "I don't know if I can do this guys" I yelled to there they shrugged it's outing being stupid on the internet it's totally different on an actual stage with actual people and with a lot of hot guys behind me.

I gulped and took a deep breath, the open began and danced a lot better than I thought l would of my hands and I was quickly joined by Dan, he spun me into his arms and grabbed both of my hands and pulled me close, he then preceded to pick me up and manage to somewhat gracefully carry me back to the girls. He headed back to center stage and tried to copy Dalton and failing miserably. Taylor went up next, then Phil, Carrie and Alex. The song finished and we all did miserably but the audience got to decide who was the slightly less worse team. The girls got the biggest scream so we won and this time when we tried to leave the Stage the IM5 boys didn't shop us so we sat and watched the rest of the concert from our seats and I also think Taylor and Carrie forgot about their Make-up so I was off the hook, at least for now.


	26. sorry

I'm so sorry i haven't had a chapter in aaaggggeeess but i've been falling behind in A-levels i have got half a chapter ready but it could take me a couple more days so i am sorry. Also i'm dealing with a guy with low self esteem and a best friend who thinks she is ugly and fat when she real isn't and i'm just tired of feeling like i'm constantly talking great people away from a ledge


	27. Chapter 26

After the concert we headed back to our hotel suite and I hooked up my camera to my laptop. The footage we'd gotten was actually really funny, just watching the pure concentration on the guy's faces was hilarious in itself. The whole video was about ten minutes long so I sped up some parts that weren't all that funny, adding my usual back ground music and added an endscreen. I watched the video to make sure I was happy with it and started the YouTube upload process that all youtubers do (Upload, tweet tumble, Facebook etc) and then watched as the comments piled in. Some of them were the usual comments like…

Random subscriber 1: Ahhh OmG sooo funny I love this, I love IM5, I love your videos!

But the majority on this video were things like:

Random subscriber 2: OMG my Amalton feels can't take it, it totes looks like he is going to kiss you at 4:57!

Or

Random subscriber 3: The only reason Dan didn't choose Dalton is cuz he is sooo jelly although it don't matta she will be with him any wayz DAMY all the way!

I rolled my eyes and switched off my computer just as I got a text from Dalton.

Dalton: Hilarious video as usual x hilarious how worried you all look aha x

Amy: thanks, I think :/ glad you liked it xx

Dalton: do you want to hang out tomorrow? x

Amy: Yeah sure, how's movie day in our suite at the Hilton sound? xx

Dalton: sounds great! :D I will invite the guys x

Amy: k cool xx

Dalton: I'm going to bed, night night x

Amy: sleep tight xx

Dalton: don't let the bed bugs bite x (sorry I had too :p)

_Dream_

_I was stood in a garden with three pedestals in front of me each one with a pokeball on top. I walk towards the first pedestal and pick up the pokeball on top and am instantly flashed to some other world._

_I was now standing in one of the uni halls but I couldn't figure out which one. A door to the side of me opened and I walked through it to find Luke sitting cross legged on his bed staring down at a picture of the two of us_

_"Luke?" I asked causing him to look up._

_"Amy? I thought you were in America." He wiped tears from under his eyes._

_"Luke? Why are you crying?"_

_"Oh I umm… I.. I because I miss you, I'm so sorry I only did it because Beau made me I…I… I didn't want to and they didn't mean anything they were just quick pecks to not disappoint the fans you have to forgive me, please I don't know what I'm gonna do…" he trailed off. Just as I was about to forgive him I was whisked from the room and back in front of the pokeballs the first one was now black and the other two were on the same pedestal with an inscription on the front "they chose you, you need to choose one of them" I picked up one of the pokeballs and once again I was somewhere new._

_I stood in front of a door I didn't know but again it opened and I walked through to find what appeared to be an older Dalton sat on a sofa with a small child. He glanced up and smiled at me whispering something to the child before walking over._

_"Hey honey, I fed Phoebs already and she's bathed to, all you need to do is put her to bed. I really wished I didn't have a concert tonight babe I haven't spent much time with you in a week but at least we are off to Hawaii and your parents will have Phoebe so we will finally be alone for the first time since she was born, not that I don't love her so so much" he kissed me and ran towards the door I just came from. I stared at the child bewildered. Was it mine? Was it mine AND Daltons?_

_"Mommy!" the girl squealed. Looking closer at her you could clearly tell she was my child, she had the same nose and mouth but her eyes were clearly Daltons and she was gorgeous. "Mommy, where did daddy go?" she asked me._

_"He went to his concert with IM5 babe" I answered automatically. I twisted a ring on my finger and looked down to find it was a wedding band. It had light blue gems set in the middle and a black band that reminded me of Dalton's eyes._

_The dream flashed forward and I was sat on a beautiful white sand beach looking at waves crashing along the shore. Dalton was sat next to me entwining his hand with mine._

_"Y'know Amy, I'm so glad we met at that concert in LA six years ago and I'm so glad I did your makeup for that makeup challenge because if I hadn't I never would have gotten to look into your stunning eyes and fall completely and utterly in love with you. Actually I remember that moment perfectly; all I could think about is how much I wanted to kiss you and how inappropriate it would have been considering we'd only just met in person." He leaned towards me to kiss me but just as he was about to I was flashed away again but this time not to the garden but to a house I knew very well, it was the house my Nan lived in while I was growing up._

_"Anybody in?" I called walking through the back door as I had done when I was younger._

_"Mommy!" two voices yelled from the lounge. Soon two small faces appeared in the door frame followed by that of my 6"4 best friend._

_"Hey Aimz how was work?" he said coming towards me and kissing my forehead._

_"Good actually, I love working at the YouTube creator space, so many great people are always working there. I saw Ben Cook today he is working on a new big project on older youtubers, he wanted me to ask you If you were up for it" I told him._

_"I'm not that old yet!" he protested_

_"Sweetie he means the fact that you have been on YouTube since you were 16 you are now 34 that's 18 years Dan, you are classed as an older youtuber" I laugh. "I'm in it as well if it helps you feel better in anyway although I haven't been on YouTube as long as you grandpa" I tease causing the children in the door way to giggle. "Phoebe, Evan what are you two up to?" I ask them seeing the devious grins slide across their faces._

_"Noooothiiing" they say and run off._

_"I'm on it" Dan says as he runs after them. I take off my shoes and follow them into the lounge finding the three of them in a dog pile on the floor, Dan failing miserably as the twins keep him pinned down. I laugh and shake my head before flashing back to the garden. The two pokeballs had now turned black and separated on to different pedestals but I had no way of knowing which was which. Another inscription had appeared on the end pedestal __**"I choose you"**_


End file.
